Der Wunsch nach Freiheit
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ran verliert die Geduld...


Hallo alle zusammen!

Heute betrete ich wieder Neuland, denn der folgende OS ist eine Songfic! Meine erste! *party schmeiss*

Dazu habe ich mir das Lied "Acting Out" von Ashley Tisdale ausgesucht.

.com/watch?v=8EhRiCw3FrM

Einige von euch kennen sie wahrscheinlich eher als Schauspielerin, die in den "High School Musical"-Filmen als "Sharpay Evans" richtig bekannt wurde. In der Serie "Hotel Zack & Cody" spielt sie auch noch mit, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ihr die Serie kennt. ^^' Ich selber habe sie auch nur per Zufall dort "entdeckt", da Super RTL nicht mein Sender ist. (Tja, was man beim Durchzappen alles findet... *g*)

Na ja, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Am besten hört ihr euch den Song einfach mal an. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und Hören!

Bis gleich!

*knuddel*

Shinichi

PS: "Acting Out" ist mein momentanes Lieblingslied von ihr. ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Der Wunsch nach Freiheit**

Fröhlich pfeifend verliess Ran die Schule und schlenderte zur nahe gelegenen Mauer. Dort lehnte sich gegen sie und wartete auf ihren Freund Shinichi. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde er vom Lehrer zurückgehalten, als er das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte, aber weder er noch Ran hatten eine Ahnung, wieso. Der Lehrer liess sich nicht davon abbringen, weswegen Ran das Schulgebäude schliesslich alleine verliess.

Sie fragte sich, was der Grund gewesen sein könnte. Für Shinichi lief in der Schule alles problemlos, er hatte immer sehr gute Noten, und er war bei Schülern und Lehrern beliebt. Heute hatte ihre Klasse die Mathematikprüfung zurückerhalten, Shinichi natürlich mit Bestnoten, genauso wie Ran. Sie beide hatten die besten Ergebnisse der Klasse, und deswegen gab der Lehrer ihnen zur Feier des Tages keine Hausaufgaben auf. Was konnte es Schöneres geben, als ein Tag ohne Büffeln, Hausaufgaben und Regen? Zudem war es Freitag, das Wochenende stand also vor der Tür.

Plötzlich fiel Rans Blick auf den Eingang der Schule. Endlich kam Shinichi auf sie zu, und sie erkannte schon von weitem, dass es nichts wirklich Ernstes gewesen sein konnte. Dennoch antwortete ihr Freund erst auf ihr drittes Nachfragen hin.

"Der Lehrer hat gesagt, dass er mit meinen Eltern reden will. Als Grund nannte er meine schulischen Leistungen", fügte Shinichi hinzu. Ran verstand das nicht.

"Was ist daran denn nicht gut? Du hast doch immer gute Noten!"

"Eben deswegen", antwortete der Oberschüler und seufzte. "Eigentlich schon zu gut für eine normale Schule, meinte er. Darum möchte er meinen Eltern vorschlagen, dass sie mich auf eine andere Schule schicken sollten."

Ran war bestürzt.

"Wieso das denn? Auf welche andere Schule?"

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Irgendeine Hochbegabtenschule, sagte er. Dort könne ich scheinbar besser gefördert werden."

"Das ist doch-", begann Ran, besann sich dann aber. Nur weil ihr Freund Spitzennoten hatte und damit den Durchschnitt der Klasse deutlich erhöhte, sollte er auf eine andere Schule geschickt werden? Shinichi war hochbegabt, das stimmte tatsächlich, aber deswegen gleich eine Versetzung?

Ran sah Shinichi an, dass er diesen Vorschlag nicht in Erwägung zog. Dass er nicht mal einen Gedanken mehr als nötig daran verschwendete.

"Aber du willst nicht, oder?", fragte sie zur Sicherheit nach.

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Warum nicht? Es wäre doch eine grosse Chance für dich, oder nicht?"

Shinichi sah Ran in die Augen.

"Schon, aber dann wäre ich von dir getrennt. Das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht von dir getrennt sein. Niemals."

Seine Antwort war so ehrlich wie liebevoll. Sie zauberte Ran ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht, denn sie zeigte einmal mehr, wie sehr Shinichi sie liebte.

"Dann vergessen wir das Ganze doch einfach", meinte sie glücklich und hakte sich bei Shinichi unter. "Komm, wir drehen eine Runde im Park. Das Wetter ist so schön und lädt uns buchstäblich dazu ein."

Ohne irgendwelche Einwände nickte Shinichi und liess sich dann einfach von Ran führen.

Als sie am Eingang des Beika-Parks ankamen, hatten sie das Thema "aktueller Schultag" längst hinter sich.

Sie widmeten sich lieber ihrem Partner, doch das Gespräch nahm einen ungewöhnlichen Verlauf, als Shinichi beiläufig ihre Eltern erwähnte.

Ran zeterte sofort los und zog sehr über ihren Vater Kogoro her. Es war ziemlich ungewohnt von ihr, und das überraschte Shinichi sehr. Dennoch liess er sie ausreden.

Als Ran Kogoro vorwarf, sich nicht um sie oder ihre Bedürfnisse zu kümmern, seufzte Shinichi und drückte sie sanft an sich.

"Deine Wünsche kann jeder sehen", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen. "Aber was du im Herzen hast, das sieht keiner."

Ran nickte geistesabwesend, sagte jedoch nichts. "Und überhaupt", fügte Shinichi hinzu. Willst du deinem Vater nicht mal gehörig die Meinung sagen? Ihm sagen, was du von ihm hältst, wenn er über mich herzieht?"

"Ich würde es ja schon gerne tun, aber es bringt ja sowieso nichts. Denn wenn es um dich geht, ist er auf beiden Ohren taub."

"Aber dass er dich nur als Putzfrau und Köchin ansieht, ist dann wieder okay für ihn", sagte Shinichi grummelnd und brachte Rans Geschimpfe auf den Punkt. "Der merkt doch erst, was er an dir hat, wenn du nicht mehr da bist. Oder wenn du krank bist und nicht mehr für ihn kochen, putzen und aufräumen kannst."

Ran seufzte.

"Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Aber was kann ich schon dagegen tun?"

Shinichi dachte kurz nach.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir erst mal den schönen Tag geniessen. Über deinen Vater können wir uns später immer noch Gedanken machen", sagte er dann und hatte sofort Rans Einverständnis.

Eine Stunde später kamen die beiden Oberschüler vor der Detektei Mori an. Ran wusste, dass sie viel zu spät dran war, doch es war ihr egal. Wenn sie bei Shinichi war und Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte, war ihr alles andere ziemlich egal.

"So, da wären wir wieder", sagte Shinichi und sah kurz zur Detektei hoch. "Kommst du später noch zu mir?"

"Ich weiss nicht", seufzte Ran. "Ich muss erst mal schauen, wie ich Paps beschwichtigen kann."

Shinichi grinste sie an.

"Das wird schon. Ansonsten drohst du ihm, die ganze Wohnung zu demolieren."

"Haha, sehr witzig", sagte Ran und lachte freudlos. "Ich habe aber einen besseren Vorschlag. Ich drohe, alle seine Yoko Okino-Poster zu zerreissen. Das hinterlässt mehr Eindruck, denke ich."

Shinichi lachte.

"Das geht natürlich auch."

Ran sah auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich hoch, sonst bekomme ich womöglich noch Hausarrest."

"Na und?"

Ohne Vorwarnung zog Shinichi seine Freundin mit einem Ruck zu sich und küsste sie. Sofort erwiderte Ran den Kuss, ahnte jedoch nicht, dass sie beide dabei von Kogoro beobachtet wurden.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, wie es Ran vorkam, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Shinichi lächelte sie an.

"Ich warte auf dich."

Die Oberschülerin nickte. "Sag ihm deine Meinung, Ran. Und viel Glück!"

Shinichi ging los, drehte sich aber nach fünf zurückgelegten Metern noch mal um und winkte. "Bis später!"

Seufzend, aber erleichtert sah Ran Shinichi nach und wartete, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen, den sie mit einem Spaziergang im Beika-Park abgerundet hatten. Es war ein Tag, den Ran gerne mal wiederholen möchte... Vielleicht sogar schon morgen?

Gut gelaunt stieg Ran die Treppe zur Wohnung hoch und freute sich jetzt schon darauf.

Doch nur knappe zehn Minuten später stampfte sie wütend in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür mit solcher Wucht zu, dass die Fensterscheiben erzitterten und laut klirrten.

Total genervt marschierte sie im Zimmer umher, um sich wenigstens etwas beruhigen zu können, doch es half nicht wirklich.

Schon wieder hatte sie sich mit ihrem Vater gestritten, und schon wieder ging es nur um ein einziges Thema: Shinichi Kudo. Ihr fester Freund.

Als Ran sich an einzelne Teile des Streitsgespräch zurückerinnerte, schnürte es ihr vor Wut fast die Kehle zu.

Kogoro Mori akzeptierte den Jungen immer noch nicht an ihrer Seite, obwohl die beiden schon seit Monaten ein Paar waren. Shinichis grosser Erfolg als Detektiv passte Kogoro überhaupt nicht, denn er war immer noch der Meinung, er selbst sei der beste Detektiv, den Japan je gesehen hatte. Bei allen Fällen jedoch, bei denen sie beide gleichzeitig ermittelten, hatte Shinichi dem Vater seiner Freundin die Chance gegeben, den Fall zu lösen. Aber jedes einzelne Mal hatte er kläglich versagt.

Ran war jedes Mal dabei gewesen, sie hatte es miterlebt, sie war immer Zeugin. Es stand also nicht Aussage gegen Aussage, aber trotzdem hielt Kogoro an seiner Meinung fest;

Es war seine Sturheit, die Ran regelmässig zum Kochen brachte.

Die junge Oberschülerin atmete tief durch, doch ihre Wut war immer noch da. Und sie wurde sogar wieder grösser, als sie an ihre heutige Rückkehr dachte.

Als sie vorhin nach Hause gekommen war, hatte Kogoro natürlich gleich wieder losgetobt. Immer hatte er etwas an Shinichi auszusetzen. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn er ihn sah. Heute beispielsweise war es der Kuss, bei dem Kogoro sie beobachtet hatte. Es war doch nur ein harmloser Kuss...

Aber als wäre das nicht schon genug gewesen, hatte Kogoro ihr daraufhin gleich verboten, sich je wieder mit Shinichi zu treffen. Und als er Ran dann ziemlich barsch befohlen hatte, ihm das Abendessen zu kochen, flippte sie total aus. Auf ihre Drohung, die Poster von Yoko Okino zu zerreissen, reagierte Kogoro allerdings gelassen. Er dachte, dass Ran das sowieso nicht tun würde.

Er hatte falsch gedacht.

In ihrer Wut zerriss Ran fast alles, was ihr in die Finger kam, ehe sie sich laut fluchend in ihr Zimmer zurückzog. Sie war es leid.

_I'm acting out..._

Immer noch wütend suchte sich Ran jetzt eine bestimmte CD aus dem Regal, schob sie in ihren Player und warf sich aufs Bett. Um ihr gewünschtes Lied hören zu können, musste sie nur einmal auf die Play-Taste drücken. Kurz lächelte sie. Es war doch immer von Vorteil, wenn sich das Lieblingslied ganz am Anfang der CD befand...

Rans Gedanken kehrten zum Lied zurück. Es wurde von einer jungen Amerikanerin gesungen, die zu ihren Lieblingssängerinnen gehörte. Das Lied "Acting Out" beschrieb genau Rans Innerstes, ihren Seelenwunsch.

Es beschrieb ihren Wunsch nach Freiheit.

Als die ersten Töne erklangen, drehte Ran die Lautstärke etwas auf. Sie konnte gut Englisch, darum verstand sie den ganzen Text auf Anhieb.

_Up above the surface I was just a perfect child_

_But underneath it all I was craving to be wild_

_Don't you judge by the cover, it's so far from what you see_

_I'm losin' all my patience waiting on you to believe_

_I'm suffocating, I can't breathe_

Grimmig nickte Ran. Genau das ging in diesem Moment in ihr vor. Sie hatte ihre Geduld mit Kogoro verloren. Endgültig. Sie war eingeengt, und sie konnte kaum noch atmen. Ihr Vater hinderte sie daran, und dabei bemerkte er es nicht einmal. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Gefangene. Eine Gefangene, die aus dem Käfig ausbrechen und die schweren Ketten abwerfen wollte...

_Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back_

_I'm gonna break these chains I'm taking control now_

_Gonna give you something to talk about_

_It's another side of me, I'm acting out_

_Set me free I'm ready to show you this is what I need_

_It's time to get dirty, I'm gonna show you what I'm talking about_

_It's another side of me I'm acting out_

Aus dem Wohnzimmer erklang ein lautes Grölen, das nur von Kogoro stammen konnte. Ran rollte genervt mit den Augen, sie wusste sofort, dass er fernsah. Am liebsten würde sie das Gerät im hohen Bogen aus dem Fenster werfen, damit sie endlich ihre Ruhe hatte. Doch Ran wusste, dass dieses Handeln ernste Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen könnte, wenn sie dabei einen Fussgänger traf und schwer verletzte...

_Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show_

_No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role_

_Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more_

_I'll give you something to remember once I hit the floor_

_I'm letting go of what you know_

Ran war der Meinung, dass Kogoro es inzwischen gemerkt haben sollte. Sie war nicht mehr das nette Mädchen von nebenan. Sie war jetzt eine Teenagerin, die sich für die Welt interessierte. Für die Welt ausserhalb der vier Wände. Und für andere Menschen.

Die Rebellin in ihr war erwacht.

_Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back_

_I'm gonna break these chains I'm taking control now_

_Gonna give you something to talk about_

_It's another side of me, I'm acting out_

_Set me free I'm ready to show you this is what I need_

_It's time to get dirty, I'm gonna show you what I'm talking about_

_It's another side of me I'm acting out_

Ran knurrte laut, ihre Wut kam wieder zurück.

Sie war 16, und damit alt genug. Sie war alt genug, um selbst entscheiden zu können, mit wem sie sich treffen möchte. Sie war alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem sie zusammen sein möchte. Dazu brauchte sie ihren Vater nicht, in keiner Weise. Sie brauchte niemanden dazu.

Mit ihren 16 Jahren war Ran zwar noch minderjährig, aber das hiess noch lange nicht, das sie keine eigene Meinung haben durfte. Es hiess auch nicht, das sie nicht jetzt schon ihr zukünftiges Leben planen durfte. Es hiess überhaupt nichts.

_I've been waiting just to drive you crazy_

_Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing_

_There's nothing left of what you've seen before_

_And life's too short just do what you're told_

_Just do what you're told_

_Just do what you're told_

_Just do what you're told_

Das war nach dem Anfang Rans Lieblingsstelle im Lied. Laut summte sie den Refrain mit, im nächsten Teil trommelte sie im Rhythmus mit den Fingern auf ihren flachen Bauch. Den Text fand sie sehr passend zu ihrer Situation, denn es war schlicht und ergreifend die Wahrheit.

Ran konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Songtext und summte jetzt leise mit.

Das Leben war tatsächlich zu kurz, um nur das zu tun, was andere wollen. Dazu war es viel zu kurz. Ihr Leben gehörte ihr, sie selbst konnte bestimmen, was sie tat und was nicht. Sie selbst, und niemand sonst. Ran hatte ihren eigenen Willen. Sie wollte niemanden, der über sie und ihr Leben bestimmte. Sie wollte niemanden, schon gar nicht ihr Vater.

Denn der sollte sie endlich gehen lassen...

_Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna h__old back_

_I'm gonna break these chains I'm taking control now_

_Gonna give you something to talk about_

_It's another side of me, I'm acting out_

_Set me free I'm ready to show you this is what I need_

_It's time to get dirty, I'm gonna show you what I'm talking about_

_It's another side of me I'm acting out_

_Life's too short just do what you're told_

_I'm acting out_

_Life's too short just do what you're told_

_I'm acting out_

_Life's too short just do what you're told_

_I'm acting out_

_Ye-eah_

_I'm acting out..._

Ran seufzte erleichtert auf. Jetzt ging es ihr wieder besser, und sie konnte wieder klar denken. Ihr Problem mit ihrem Vater sah sie nun in einem etwas anderen Licht, aber wenn Kogoro ihr trotzdem nicht auch noch den letzten Nerv rauben sollte, musste sie handeln. Und zwar jetzt.

Kurz noch liess Ran ihre Gedanken kreisen, doch dann hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Schnell holte sie ihre Sporttasche hervor, packte ein paar Kleidungsstücke und notwendige Kleinigkeiten ein, schulterte die Tasche und verliess dann ihr Zimmer.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah sie, dass der Fernseher immer noch lief. Die Lautstärke war voll aufgedreht, aber ihr Vater schlief trotzdem seelenruhig. Wie er bei diesem Krach überhaupt schlafen konnte, war Ran ein Rätsel, aber als sie einige leere Bierdosen neben Kogoro am Boden entdeckte, war es keines mehr.

"Nur nicht aufregen, Ran", sagte sie zu sich selbst. "Nur nicht aufregen. So macht er es dir nur leichter."

Entschlossen und mit flinken Fingern zog sie ein Notizblatt zu sich her und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht darauf. Sie lächelte zufrieden.

_Ich übernachte bei Shinichi, komme erst am Sonntagabend wieder zurück._

_Ran_

_PS: Wage es nicht, uns zu stören._

Anschliessend verliess sie die Wohnung.

Glücklich über die Tatsache, dass Kogoro nicht aufgewacht war und sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen wollte, machte Ran sich auf den Weg zu Shinichi.

Das Wochenende konnte endlich beginnen.

Owari


End file.
